Tomorrow
by RowenaR
Summary: After all... tomorrow is another day.' Scarlett O'Hara, 'Gone with the Wind' Three people. They all pretend, and they all want it to end. KLD, another trilogy. Spoilers mostly for UB.
1. One: Sweet sensations, hot temptations

**Summary:** 'After all... tomorrow is another day.' - Scarlett O'Hara, 'Gone with the Wind' - Three people. They all pretend, and they all want it to end. K/L/D, another trilogy. Spoilers mostly for UB.**  
Category: **Romance... kinda.**  
Rating:** M**  
Disclaimer: **Battlestar Galactica along with Kara, Lee and anyone else mentioned belong to Ronald D. Moore and everyone who's officially making money with them, as well as all the songs used belong to other people who are making money with them. Which I don't. Honestly.

**A/N:** At first lots of thanks to all the people who have read (and reviewed) the first trilogy of one-shots I recently published here. Shortly after reading the follow-up on Unfinished Business I had a kind of epiphany listening to Jem's "Come on closer", so I decided to write another trilogy basing on the Kara/Lee/Dee triangle, this time not as a series of one shots but a multi-chapter story. I hope it doesn't really resemble the last one . I also want to add that it bases a lot on observations made by LJ-users einhorn13 and wisteria, that were really insightful. If you are reading this: Again thank you very much for that. Oh, and this was also posted on the beyond insane LJ community and my own journal. Enjoy :)

And please don't forget:

Feedback will get you a cookie, flames will roast my marshmellows.

* * *

**_Tomorrow _**

**One: Sweet sensation, hot temptation**

"_Rhythmic motion  
Raw emotion  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you."_

_Jem, "Come on closer"_

She grins. Until he has her finally pinned to the storage room's wall and is pressing his lips to hers, that is. "Gods…", she moans, and now it's his turn to grin. 

"I haven't even started yet." With that he releases her arms, only to grip her around the waist with his hands. She latches onto his shoulders with her hands and presses him to her, as if she can't be close enough to him. His lips have left hers and are now grazing from her throat to her shoulder, while she can't withstand the temptation and bites him lightly in the shoulder. That earns her a low chuckle and a "Trying to eat your CAG, Captain?"

She only bites a little harder, enough to leave behind a mark. Then she moans as his hands find a particularly sensitive spot. "Just marking my territory, sir.", she says and just for the fraction of a second he stops, and all of a sudden she's mortally afraid he'll pull back and leave. But then his body overpowers his mind, and he's back at frakking her. _Seriously_ frakking her.

She lifts a leg and wraps it around his, as much as to support herself as to claim him and drag him even nearer. She wants to feel him, see him, smell him. Gods, his smell… it's engine grease, and soap, and detergent and… yes, _him_. Sweat, from the previous CAP, and from the frakking and… _Gods_, it's driving her insane. She wants to have him inside of her. Now.

"Lee…", she moans, in the same instant he says her name. And that sound alone is almost, _almost_ driving her over the edge. She can feel his arousal against her and parts the legs a little further, now wrapping both of them around his body. And then he is inside of her and _Lords of Kobol_, her heart stops beating for a second, just like it's _always _doing when they climax. It's like being beyond insane, behind being _anything_ coherent.

Then, the sensations slowly fade, and she feels him sagging against her, feels herself growing weak. But he isn't letting her down, is still holding her in place, with his head on her shoulder. For a few moments, she is clinging to him like he's the last thing in the universe keeping her from going down, but the she suddenly lets go. Like she always has let go in the last week.

After that, there isn't much talking. None of them minds, because it isn't some embarrassed silence, just a few minutes for them to regain their wits and be able to go on about the day as usual. When they're both done dressing, he suddenly turns around and gives her a short peck on the mouth, then says: "See you at 0700 for CAP, Starbuck." But the way he says it… it sounds like the prelude to a rendezvous.

She doesn't comment, just lets him leave. She knows he's going back to the quarters he shares with Dee, always has been in the last few weeks since the fight. It's not bothering her, that he's still staying there. She knows he'll not leave her, ever. Lee Adama has always been true to his words, and when he says "Til death to us part.", then he _means_ "Til death do us part". And she pretends that she doesn't mind.

But then she remembers the last kiss and the way he told her to be at CAP tomorrow morning, and she frowns. He hadn't done anything like that the previous times. It had felt so… intimate. So… beyond frakking. She takes a deep breath. _Tomorrow_, she thinks. _Tomorrow I'll ask him where he thinks we're going with this. _For today, though, she would pretend another time she doesn't mind that he's still returning to his wife every time.


	2. Two: Lie with me

**Lie with me**

_"Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

_Snow Patrol, "Chasing Cars"_

He's walking through the dark corridors of the _Galactica_, feeling unusually giddy. Come to think of it… he's been feeling like that for quite some time now. Ever since… their fight. He can't remember ever having felt so strange after beating the crap out of someone, especially if said someone was Kara Thrace.

A few people meet him in the hallway, and he has to hold back not to greet all of them exceedingly overjoyed. They already give him strange side-glances. Or is he imagining it? Even if he isn't, he doesn't care. Not today, and not on any other day he got to frak her. And he pretends he doesn't want to think about why in frakking Hell he'd been acting like that, giving her that peck and everything.

But he does think about it. His mind makes him. It just won't stop obsessing over why he'd not stuck to their silent agreement that they were just having an affair, frakking now and then, in secret. To the public they are still mending their fences, slowly returning to their friendship, slowly returning to be _them_ again. "Friends with benefits", if you want to call it like that. He smirks.

He's reached the quarters he shares with his wife, now, and opens the hatch, as silently as possible. According to her schedule she should already be sleeping, and when he takes a short look into the bedroom, he is assured that she is. As quiet as possible he takes a shower, then returns to the bedroom to climb into the bed beside her, already poised to put an arm around her waist, when he suddenly stops and blinks. He tries again, but his arm just won't lift. Suddenly he just can't bring himself to spoon with his wife.

Turning on his back, he suppresses a sigh. What in frakking hell…? It hadn't been like that the last time. But he hadn't given Kara a kiss goodbye the last time either. He hadn't been acting… intimate like that with her. It had been frakking and nothing else. He turns his head to look at Dee's sleeping form, and suddenly he feels like the worst motherfrakker in the universe. Here he is, having his patient, sweet, understanding wife beside him, and all he wants is… Kara. He wants Kare beside him. To be able to every day act like back in the storage closet. To be with her, not only in the sense of frakking.

He'd been lying to himself. Even after the fight he'd continued lying to himself, and to Dee. It all came down to that. And to Kara. Who would break his heart again if he got too close to her again. Kara knows as well as him that he isn't a quitter, that he meant the "til death do us part"-thing when he'd said it to Dee. She'd not want him to break up with his wife, because she would feel guilty for that. And if there is anything Kara Thrace doesn't need, it's another guilt trip.

Barely resisting a groan he puts his hands over his eyes. She'd push him away, if he pushed Dee away, because in some crazy, twisted way she thinks he'd be protected from her by Dee. But he doesn't want Dee, maybe he never had. He'd just wanted to punish her for rushing off to marry Anders, just after he'd finally gotten round telling her he loved her. It had taken him over a year – and a fight nastier than he'd ever experienced before – to understand what might have been the reason for that.

And now she is free again, while he is trapped in a marriage that is unfair to her, to Dee, even to him. With no way out, or so it seems… "Stop thinkin', baby an' go t'sleep.", he suddenly hears a sleepy drawl from his wife, and resigning himself to his fate he turns around to circle her waist, knowing he has to get out of this, thinking _Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll disolve this marriage, and keep Kara from being self-destructive again._ But for tonight he would pretend to be the faithful husband again. Half dragging the arm up, he circled his wife's waist from behind, even when his heart isn't in it.


	3. Three: We made such a pretty pair

**We made such a pretty pair**

_"Well you said that we made such a pretty pair  
and that you would never leave  
but you gave away the things you loved  
and one of them was me."_

_Carly Simon, "You're so vain"_

* * *

She'd been lying awake ever since she came back from her shift. But she doesn't acknowledge him coming back, just pretends to be asleep. He's trying to be quiet, but as always he's terrible noisy. At least to her sensitive ears, that is. 

Then she hears the shower, and an unbidden thought crosses her mind. _He's been with her. Again._ She struggles to keep her face impassive. They think they are being so secretive, but the whole frakking ship knows they're "friends with benefits". Ever since the stupid fight they've been at it, she's sure. Jealousy that had been simmering ever since Starbuck came back, is growing hotter now every day. But as long as he's always coming back into _her_ bed, she has no reason to freak out, she tells herself.

And every day she believes it a little less. Every day she wonders a little longer where he'll take her this time. Rumor has it it's a storage compartment on F-Deck. Others say it's one of the Raptors not in use, when it's quiet even on the flight deck. _Figures._, she thinks, the word laced with malice in her mind._ They're pilots. What better place for a quick frak than one of their toys?_

There's been another rumor going around, saying it's his father's office, whenever the Old Man is in CIC when they are on down-time. She particularly hates that one. Ever since starting her tour on the _Galactica_ she'd liked the Old Man, and now he also is the only person close to a father she has left. Both Starbuck and Lee have hurt him so often now she just can't understand why the Old Man is still even talking to both of them. And just the thought of those two, frakking in his room… she almost jumps up to the small bathroom to retch. In truth the still running water is the only thing keeping her back now and forcing her to swallow the bile.

When the sound stops, she's nearly back to her composed self. She hears him padding out of the bathroom, feels the mattress sink in as he climbs into the small bed, feels him turn toward her back… but the arm that should have come now doesn't. Instead she feels him turning on his back again, and hears only so much as a very low sigh escaping his throat.

A whiff floats by her nose, and she thinks she's smelling… something. No, _someone_. _Her_. She nearly cringes. She'd been right, he'd been with Starbuck again. Suddenly the thought of him having the guts to dare and come back to _her_ bed after frakking that bitch doesn't comfort her but makes her _angry_. She wants to turn around and kick his frakking ass out of this quarters and yell at him never to come back again.

And it occurs to her that if she ever wants this farce to end, it's exactly what she has to do. She knows he's not a quitter, that he would stay with her out of some strange and twisted and crazy obligation both to her and Starbuck that maybe only he understands. And a few weeks ago she wouldn't have minded, but now that she knows that she was used as a mean to punish Starbuck… Yes, she wants him out.

He groans faintly, and there's another emotion welling up in her: pity. Pity that he didn't have the balls to fight for Starbuck a year ago, and that he's probably suffering as much as she is. So much pity that she chooses not to kick him out tonight, and instead of yelling just mimics what would be recognized as a sleepy drawl and says: "Stop thinkin', baby an' go t'sleep." _Tomorrow._, she thinks. _Tomorrow I'll show him the door and push him right into Starbuck's arms, and he can make some other woman unhappy._ But tonight, she would pretend to be the loving, oblivious wife. Even when she's sure that his heart just isn't in it anymore when he finally circles her waist from behind.


End file.
